What Kind Of Name Is Crystal Cyanide
by PetitePixiii
Summary: Set before ICan'tAlwaysJustForgetHer..  A new girl rolls onto the scene and interupts the Party Poison admitting he likes Sunset Melody in a very dangerous situation and now the attention is on her..Sunset doesn't trust her.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god! Where is Grace?"

Sunset; a short red orange haired girl panicked.

The fight they had had left her not keeping her eye on Grace as well as she should have.

Her heart leaped up into her throat.

Grace was like a daughter to her even though she was only didn't think she was really a maternal person but she was very motherly towards her.

Sunset hadn't ever had anyone to care for before.

She was always such a loner but with the Killjoys it was like at last she had a family.

Party Poison was at her side looking around as worriedly as she was.

"Sunny, where was she the last you saw of her?" He quizzed; Poison loved Grace as much as she did. She never expected her and Party Poison to become such good friends.

"She's over here!" Jetstar yelled holding Grace with Driven Genocide and Peroxide Child in tow.

"Roxi found her." He added in explanation.

A huge belt and knot that hypothetically untied freeing her stomach and lungs allowed Sunset to relax slightly.

She hugged Grace tightly she smiled in relief. "You had me worried!" She exclaimed breathing out.

Grace looked at her with her big eyes clearly thinking she was in trouble.

"Sorry Mel D I just took cover and covered my ears." Sunset Melody met her innocent eyes, so young it concerned her.

She had to grow up quickly when things really began to change she didn't believe it to be fair though.

Grace was too young to have to put up with this but it was too dangerous for her to be anywhere else.

"Take her back to base Roxi."

Sunset ordered looking up, their job wasn't over yet they still needed to infiltrate the nuclear plant what had been abandoned for years suddenly showed signs of life and Bl/ind vans.

They had a feeling they were producing more products to gain everyone under their control.

"Sunset and I will infiltrate the plant; we're the best at not getting detected. You guys go back to base and keep Grace safe besides you two." Party Poison said pointing to Genocide and Fun Ghoul.  
"We need some people who are good shots from a moving vehicle if we have to make a quick getaway." Sunset explained finishing hugging Grace and standing up straight next to Poison.  
"Also Jetstar you took quite a hit. You need to rest your injuries likewise others."

Sunset managed to add after before Poison grabbed Sunset's arm and pulled her in the direction of where they were going which was into Sunset's black and orange jeep with Genocide and Fun Ghoul.

The facility they were heading to was a very plain building but they had their allies watching it for weeks.

The grey walls and steel nautical like doors were very cliché post apocalyptic.

"Nul points for decor." Genocide commented with a smile to Sunset.

The desert however it was vastly good for freedom as you had more places to hide from Bl/ind it was definitely safer than Battery City but never the less the unforgiving sun rays and harsh sunlight was sometimes hard to handle.

It got unbelievably hot and Sunset had never felt anything like it but she had grown used to it.

Tumble weeds and cacti were dotted around also she often felt like she was in one of those old cow boy movies that her family used to rent out.

Party Poison punched her arm bringing her back to reality; he held his yellow mask in his hand and waved it in front of her as a reminder.

Hers was a pair of science lab goggles which she had personalised and made the lenses darkened like sunglasses lenses she also tied her bandana around her face before looking back at Poison and nodding. He watched her ease to the situation; she definitely didn't look like the kind of person who'd be able to handle tasks that they had.

"Are we going?" She murmured gesturing towards the side entrance.

Party Poison nodded suddenly back in reality. She was usually the daydreamer why did he suddenly zone out?

Party Poison was clearly irritated for letting himself zone out and tried to open the door with very little patience.

"Oh it has to be locked! BRI-" He groaned but Sunset put her gloved hand over his face glaring at him through her goggles.

"You can act like an old man later but right now. Yes it is locked how many evil bases leave the door open with a welcome mat and a cup of tea brewing eh? Act professional."

She hissed jumping him and going to hit him on the head but missed and Poison smiled.

"Midget." He teased then flinched in pain as she stood on his foot.

"That was hardly professional!" He moaned she shrugged simply reaching up to her hair and pulling out what simply looked like a girly hair pin silver plated metal with some kind of plastic jewel stuck on but with Sunset you should never think everything was what it seemed she was way too full of surprises for that. She stuck it onto the hinge of the door and backed up whipping out one of her many electronical devices.

"There it's unlocked for you Grumpy!" She grinned cheekily.

She and Party Poison walked down some long corridors both with their hands on their ray guns just in case of them finding them.

"So, if all of this stuff wasn't happening what do you imagine you'd be doing?" Party Poison asked her as she was laying underneath some kind of electrical break box or something he wasn't sure but she seemed to know what she was doing her face was stern in concentration and her goggles were placed over her face and in her pale hand held a pair of pliers.

She shut off the security and went to pull herself up when Party Poison thrust his hand infront of her face making her rear back slightly in surprise but accepted it but he overestimated the force he needed and sent her forward having to catch her. Sunset found her white complexion being attacked by pink blotches of blush and she hid her face in embarrassment looking around and Party Poison did the same then he found himself staring at two Draculoids and a man in a suit they hadn't spotted them but they were about to.

"Crap!" He exclaimed stupidly and they turned in their direction and instantly realised what they were.

"Killjoys are in the building!" One of them yelled through a communicator.

"We're really screwed!" She said as Party Poison grabbed her hand.

"I suggest we run?"

"Best suggestion you've had your whole life."

She winked and he dragged her forward as he leaped into a sprint; her pale hand grasped a hold of her laser gun turning her head and upper body around as she ran to see who was coming. They were following them and she had no choice, taking a deep breath she focused and shot at them reducing the numbers. Party Poison looked around also in surprise.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I used to play a lot of quasar when I was younger." She replied as they ran as they came to a double corridor they found themselves about to be surrounded either side before the others spotted them Poison pushed them both into a cupboard.

"Oh this is genius hiding in here." Sunset whispered sarcastically.

"If any of you see the two kill joys...kill on sight. Don't hesitate." The orders from someone outside came. Sunset held her breath listening for if they were approaching the cupboard when footsteps cleared there was only silence and her pounding heart in her ears.

"Sunny." He whispered back to get her to turn around and face him and the second she did he kissed her passionately lacing his arms tightly around her waist, Sunset kissed him back momentarily completely lost in the moment wrapping her arms around his neck like a monkey then her eyes snapped open in shock. What was going on? She broke away, gasping for breath.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed.

"Well if we're going to die...I wanted to tell you..." He looked into her eyes seizing her shoulders when the wall to the cupboard blew open.

Before the smoke cleared sheer panic filled Sunset's mind, had they realised they were in here? There stood a tall female in denim shorts knee high boots and a tank top with suspenders.  
"Don't just stand there gawking! Come on before you get yourself ghosted!" She said impatiently looking to Party Poison grabbing his hand and running in the process pulling him with her. Poison turned around and grabbed Sunset's hand. The young woman led them back out of the facility and behind a sand dune.

"Well there you go pretty, safe and sound." She smirked sitting down one leg crossed over the other lighting up a cigarette, a rarity now since Bl/ind. Despite in Sunset's view of scantily clad she was actually well equipped with weapons such as a knife in her boot. It wasn't actually on full show but Sunset knew it was there. The experienced visage of her made Sunset deem her untrustworthy but Poison stood kind of in awe.

"How did you get through all that and out that easy?" He asked.

"I know my way around things especially getting in and out of places." She replied about to take in her cigarette before she stubbed it out. She didn't really smoke she just thought it gave her better edge and the male seemed interested the female she wasn't that bothered about but from what she guessed was that there was something between her and the male.

"What I don't get a thank you?" She asked looking offended at the frowning Sunset.

"Especially from you. Child." She said lower so only Sunset heard.

"I am no child." Sunset hissed and the blonde female just raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry tiny."

Sunset looked up at her angrily reaching for her ray gun but Poison stopped her.

"Whoa Sunset! What are you doing she just saved us!" He intervened but she glared at both Poison and the female.

"Tell us your name." She ordered.

"Like you two I don't go by my actual name. I'm Crystal Cyanide. Been watching you kill joys for a while and curious if there is space for one more?" Crystal Cyanide said fluttering her eyelashes innocently but it was so well put together and sounded so truthful to the point Sunset didn't believe a single word. What kind of name was Crystal Cyanide anyway?

The worst part was that Poison bought it. He was quite a gentleman when he needed be and listened to her fabricated or at least what Sunset believed to be fabricated story as she drove them all home in the jeep, gripping at her gun every now and again in case she made a wrong move. Maybe she was being too distrustful but she could easily be a spy if not for Bl/ind for something else that seeked to get at all of them. She didn't want to lose her family.


	2. Chapter 2

They had all allowed Crystal in for some food and warmth at their current temporary base that they had found, yet another derilict shack that they had quickly reinforced and put their mark on.  
Sunset curled up on the sofa scowling at Crystal distrustfully of course she was oblivious of this she was too busy sinking her claws into her family and most of her attention was on Party Poison.  
Why the heck was she so angry about that. She shouldn't care if her friend had someone flirting with them.

"Oh Sunny! Don't be such a sour puss!"

Crystal pouted calling over to her from the mock up kitchen and gave her a false sugary smile and dragged her up pulling her towards the others where Fun Ghoul a guy whom was the shortest but probably the sweetest one out of all them was attacking a can of slop from Better Living.

Fun Ghoul was like a sibling that Sunset had never had and also he liked Sunset because she was the only one shorter than him.

"Still can't grasp the fact we no longer have a tin opener Ghoul?"

Sunset laughed taking his can from him and seized her knife from her pocket and sliced around the edge carefully.

"It's no magic can opener but it works. " She winked.

"Oh Sunny that is amazing!" Crystal exclaimed and Sunset glared at her, her brown orbs were like balls of mahogany flames.

"Don't you dare call me Sunny! You haven't earn the right to yet!"

She growled and Crystal looked at her confused and staggered back in a false hurt way.

"I'm sorry Sunset I was only trying to be nice."

"Well don't hurt yourself trying!"

Sunset snapped grabbing her jacket from the table and Party Poison and the others had all stopped listening to the mini cat fight.

Party Poison knew she was funny about people calling her Sunny that she didn't know too well but she was acting strange around Crystal.

There was nothing wrong with the girl, a little full on and extroverted but she was what they needed in a Killjoy which was determination.

"I'm so sorry Sunset." Crystal repeated stiffling a evident fake sob but Party Poison didn't notice and looked to Sunset.

"She was only being nice." He backed her up. Sunset couldn't believe what was going on her friend was sticking up for someone whom he had known for a few hours over her.

"Fine if that's how it is! I hope you two will be very happy together! Making cheap babies!" She screamed and made her way to the back door.

"Where are you going Sunny?" Party Poison asked grabbing her but she fought out of his grasp.

"Out. Stay here with your girlfriend. I don't need you hanging around. You're worse than a parasite!" Sunset yelled coldly and stormed out the backdoor leaving the kitchen in absolute silence.

Crystal laced her hand with PP's and smiled gently at him faking a sob and wiped her eyes delicately.

"It's okay Poison, she clearly just feels threatened by me. I'll leave if it will cause rifts between you all." She spoke in a soft innocent tone which was foreign to her natural tone but she knew would win him over.

"No way we're not going to leave you out in the zones with noone else. You can stay with us for a while." Party Poison gave a smile and she gave a squeal of glee and hugged him.

"Thank you so much PartyP! You won't regret it! You'll enjoy your time with me!"

Sunset growled kicking a rock. What was Crystal? Everyone loved her! She wasn't exactly perfect but everyone adored her whilst she was pushed out.  
They helped her out but knew she was capable whereas with Sunset she just was point blank believed she wasn't capable and she had blown it with Poison now.  
He was angry at her for 'upsetting' Crystal. If those were real tears Sunset was a natural brunette really. She would show them all that she was just as good as that bleach blonde floosy.

Turning her back on the camp she walked off. She needed to find a Drac to steal their motorcycle but of course they're never there when she needed them to be. Always an inconvience.  
The sun was now streaming a magnificient orange and matched the luminous warm glow of Sunny's hair, by the time the sun was in the middle of the sky stretching it's scortching warmth and glow to as far as it could go she was probably only a few miles away from Battery City.  
She wanted to go and get some supplies or get some sort of information, she wasn't being smart about this but she was so convinced that she could handle herself.  
She wasn't really planning on joining the Killjoys anyway. It just happened.

Battery City was a large guarded silver and grey city with advertisments everywhere but it was the easiest place to gather decent supplies and it was where Bl/ind started out.  
It seemed to get duller and greyer everytime they arrived there. This time however she was all alone. That made the situation even more dangerous.


End file.
